Two beds and a coffee machine
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius had a fight, as so many times before and she learns that Draco doesn't know as little as she had hoped.. The song 'Two beds and a coffee machine' by Savage Garden inspired me to this oneshot, R&R if you'd like but please no flames..


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Tom are all J.K. Rowlings, I do not own the song either, it's called 'Two beds and a coffee machine' by Savage Garden,_

**

* * *

Two beds and a coffee machine,**

_And she takes another step,  
Slowly she opens the door,  
Check that he is sleeping,  
Pick up all the broken glass a__nd furniture on the floor,  
Been up half the night screaming n__ow it's time to get away,  
Pack up the kids in the car,  
Another bruise to try and hide,  
Another alibi to write,_

Narcissa walked soundlessly down the hall, past her five year old son's bedroom with the door open, she could see that he was sleeping softly. She sighed, she was glad that he was sleeping, she didn't want him to hear his parents fight. That was what they had done, her and Lucius, they had been in a fight, yelling and screaming at each other half the night, throwing things at each other, again. She couldn't even remember how the fight had started this night or maybe it was more like she didn't want to remember. It was always hard to fight with the one you love and this night was no excuse. With a last glance at her son, she wondered if the Leaky Cauldron had a room free. She slowly moved on down the hall to the master bedroom, she opened the door slowly and looked inside, Lucius was sleeping. 'Thank Merlin,' she thought to herself in relief as she slowly closed the door again and walked to the living room where they had been fighting. It was a mess, the furniture was laying on the ground, the beautiful dinner plates and crystal glasses that they had gotten from her parents on their wedding day was all lying in small pieces all over the floor. A tear fell from her eye as she started to set the furniture right and picked up all the broken pieces of porcelain and glass. She looked around the room as she was done, it looked like it had before their fight started, as if nothing had happened. She sighed and slowly walked to the beautiful emerald coloured sofa and sat down on it, staring off into space. Soon tears started to run down her cheeks and she curled herself up on the sofa, crying into her hands. 

Another ditch in the road,  
You keep moving,  
Another stop sign,  
You keep moving on,  
And the years go by so fast,  
Wonder how I ever made it through,

"Mummy?" a sweet and innocent voice said behind her. She turned around, chocked, and looked at her baby boy standing in the doorway, holding his teddy bear against him in a tight hug, "Why are you crying mummy?" he asked with big eyes.

"Oh, Draco, come here honey," she told him and he trotted softly over to where she sat. She picked him up and placed him in her lap and hugged him tightly to her.

"Why are you crying mummy?" Draco asked again and looked at her with innocent silver eyes.

"Don't worry about that Draco, mummy's fine," she told him and hugged him again.

She watched him as he looked down at his teddy and started fumbling with its ear, "Is it because father yelled?" he asked in a very small voice.

"Oh, goodness, you heard that?" she asked him frightened. She didn't want him to hear them fight, she tried so hard to make sure he wouldn't, but still he had.

He nodded softly, "I've heard it many times," he looked up at her with his big silver eyes, "always before we leave mummy,"

"Oh Draco," she said as she began to cry again, "My poor baby, I always thought you were sleeping, I'm so sorry,"

He shook his head softly and hugged his teddy tighter to him, "When are we leaving mummy?" he asked as she hugged him closely.

_And there are children to think of,  
Baby's asleep in the backseat,  
Wonder how they'll ever make it t__hrough this living nightmare,  
But the mind is an amazing thing,  
Full of candy dreams and new toys a__nd another cheap hotel,  
Two beds and a coffee machine,  
But there are groceries to buy,  
And she knows she'll have to go home,_

An hour later Narcissa stepped out of the Knight Bus with a sleeping Draco in her arms. It had been a long trip, Draco had fallen asleep almost instantly as he always did. But Narcissa hadn't been able to get her mind of the fight with her husband and the fact that her son had heard them. She felt so guilty, allowing a child to grow up in a home where he would be able to hear his parents fight so often. She shook her head as to shake the thoughts away and proceeded to walk through the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Tom, the owner said, he didn't sound very surprised about seeing her there in the middle of the night, "Come this way, I have a free room just upstairs,"

She nodded her head softly and gave him a thankful look as he showed her to the room.

"This is it," Tom said as he opened the door to a small room and gave her the key, "Try to have a good nights sleep,"

"Thank you Tom," she said and smiled sadly at him, he smiled back and nodded at her before walking away. She turned and walked inside the room. It was small, but comfortable at the same time. It had two beds in one end of the room, in the other end was a door leading to a bathroom and a dresser stood a few feet away from the door. She walked over to one of the beds and placed Draco on it and tucked him under the sheets before planting a small kiss on his forehead. She sighed and went into the bathroom and washed her face before she walked back into the room to see Draco sitting up in his bed, looking at her.

"Did I wake you honey?" she asked him as she walked over and sat down next to him on the bed.

He shook his head, "I woke up by myself," he said and rubbed on of his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Draco, I want you to know that when mummy and daddy are yelling it has nothing to do with you, do you understand?" she asked him seriously and he nodded, "Sometimes adults just need to yell, that doesn't mean that they don't still love each other,"

"Do you still love father?" he asked softly and looked up at her.

"Of course I do sweetie," she said and hugged him, "And I love you too, you know that, right?"

"I love you too mummy," he said and hugged her back.

"Now, try to get some sleep, and then tomorrow everything will be better, okay?" she told him as kissed his cheek.

"Yes mummy," he said and yawned, as she hugged him again. He laid down in the bed and she tucked him in again.

"Sweet dreams honey," she said as he closed his eyes and hugged his teddy.

"Sweet dreams mummy," he said sleepily and nuzzled his face into the pillow. She smiled at him and walked back to her own bed.

_Another ditch in the road,  
You keep moving,  
Another stop sign,  
You keep moving on,  
And the years go by so fast,  
Wonder how I ever made it through,_

She laid down on her bed, the thoughts from earlier, about the fight, kept running through her mind. She had given up counting how many times they had had a fight like that, and she had given up counting how many times she had woken Draco up in the middle of the night and brought him here. Tom had always been very understanding and had never asked any uncomfortable questions so she wouldn't have to lie, and she was thankful for that. How many times had she not lied before? To her friends and to her family so they wouldn't know that her and Lucius had been fighting? Warm tears started to fall from her eyes again and she hid a sob in her pillow, not wanting to wake Draco up again. After a moment, though, she heard a soft 'bump' on the floor and a pair of small feet walking the three steps to her bed. A small, warm body crawled under her sheets soon after. She hugged her son to her tightly as he nuzzled his head into her arm. She kissed his forehead and looked at him. He was almost sleeping again.

"I love you mummy," he whispered and yawned.

"I love you too Draco," she said and held him tightly against her as his breathing became slower and she knew he had fallen asleep. She kissed his forehead again and fell asleep too soon after. _  
_

_Another bruise to try and hide,  
Another alibi to write,  
Another lonely highway in the black of night,  
But there's hope in the darkness,  
You know you're going to make it,_

A soft knock on the door woke her up early the next morning. She guessed, from the small stream of light that entered the room, that the clock was only about 7 am. She got up from the bed slowly, trying not to wake Draco as she kissed his cheek quickly and walked to open the door. Outside stood Lucius, he looked tired.

"Narcissa," he said softly and reached out for her.

"Lucius," she said as she took a step back out of his reach, tears started to form in her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry Narcissa, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," said Lucius as he glanced at his sleeping son, "I lost myself,"

"You do that a lot," she answered him and went to sit next to Draco on her bed.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said and walked inside the room, closing the door after him, "I'm sorry for letting my feelings out on you, it's not fair,"

She looked at him as he came to stand next to her, "Did you know," she started as she looked back at her son and touched his cheek softly, "That Draco has heard it, not just yesterday, but many times?"

"I always thought he was sleeping," said Lucius chocked with a sad look.

"I guess we have been loud enough to wake him," she said as she kept stroking her son's cheek softly.

They stayed in silence for some long moments, both deep in their own thoughts when Lucius spoke again, "Please come home with me,"

She looked up at him and into his eyes that was pleading her to say yes. Slowly she stood up, nodded her head softly and picked her sleeping son up in her arms and turned to Lucius and gave him a hug, which he returned. As she left the room after her husband, she looked back and thought, 'This is the last time I will leave a room with him here. Next time, I'm staying'.

_Another ditch in the road,  
You keep moving,  
Another stop sign,  
You keep moving on,  
And the years go by so fast,  
Silent fortress built to last,  
Wonder how I ever made it,_

The next time though, she did go home with him again and didn't stay as she had thought she would. And that was what kept happening many years after that: they fought, he went to bed, she went to wake Draco and took him to the Leaky Cauldron where they would stay till the next day when he would come and ask her to come back home and she would agree, and everything would start over again.


End file.
